Shoot
by lorenadannen
Summary: Shaw tiene una pesadilla extraña que se cumple. Alguien intenta acabar con su vida. Junto con Root intentará averiguar de que se trata mientras entre las dos surge algo más que amistad. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la trama actual de Person of Interest, ni aparecen otros personajes de la serie excepto ellas dos y la máquina. Sin spoilers.
1. Tarta de limón

Eran las 3 de la madrugada del domingo. La lluvia aterrizaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana situada justo al lado de la cama, donde Shaw estaba hablando en sueños.

-¿Por...qué querrían...? -susurra junto a sonidos ininteligibles que se suponen que son palabras.- Tarta...limón... -Se despierta de un salto, con el sudor acariciándole la frente al tiempo que respira agitadamente.

Se incorpora en la cama y cierra los ojos, intentando recuperar la compostura. Está confusa. No recuerda el sueño, no sabe qué ha podido ser tan horrible para despertarse así, a no ser... Pero no tenía sentido, había superado esos sueños hacía ya años.

Se acerca al baño y se lava la cara con agua fría, mirando su reflejo en el espejo se da cuenta de que también había llorado. "¿He vuelto a tener esos sueños?" piensa, "no puede ser, esta vez ha sido distinto". De vuelta a la cama se queda mirando por la ventana, sigue lloviendo a un ritmo acelerado. La calle está desierta a esas horas, salvo algún coche cada bastante tiempo. Baja la mirada y se mira las manos, sigue temblando a causa de la pesadilla. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo nota algo moverse en la calle. Mira atentamente. Nada. Al instante, un coche aparcado justo enfrente de su apartamento arranca y se marcha. "¿Quién coño era? ¿Por qué diablos estaba ahí parado? Joder, esto ya no puede ser más raro, mejor me tomo algo y me acuesto". Se toma una de las pastillas que tomaba anteriormente para dormir, y se mete en la cama.

Las 7:37 de la mañana del domingo, Shaw ya no puede dormir más. Decide irse a correr para despejarse, aprovechando que ha dejado de llover. Se pone una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones cortos de chándal y sus zapatillas deportivas, se recoge la melena negra con una coleta y sale del apartamento. Para su sorpresa, el mismo coche que había visto horas antes vuelve a estar en el mismo sitio. Al instante que lo visualiza, este arranca y se marcha rápidamente. Los cristales son tintados y no consigue ver quién era el conductor.

Corriendo por el parque central sigue pensativa, por el sueño, el coche, no sabe qué está pasando. Acelera el ritmo para huir de sus pensamientos. Cruza la mirada con una chica del pelo ondulado castaño, se despista y tropieza. Cae al suelo de bruces. La chica se acerca corriendo a ella.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunta la del pelo ondulado-.

-Sí, no es nada. -responde Shaw al tiempo que la mujer mira el corte en su rodilla-.

-Vamos a curarte eso. -le sonríe-.

-Que no, ya me ocupo yo. -dice Shaw al tiempo que se marcha medio cojeando-.

A los cincuenta metros Shaw se gira, la mujer ya no está. Suspira largamente. "¿Quién cojones es esa? ¿Por qué me resulta familiar? Debo estar volviéndome loca".

Llega a casa y se dirige al baño, coge el botiquín situado en el armario y se desinfecta el corte. Se oyen unos pasos que provienen de la entrada al apartamento. Delicadamente se acerca a su mesita, abre el cajón lo más silenciosamente posible y coge una pistola. A paso lento avanza, sale de la habitación y lentamente cruza el pasillo.

-No te muevas. -le dice una voz detrás suya al tiempo que apoya una pistola en la parte trasera de su cabeza-. Deja el arma en el suelo muy despacio e incorpórate.

-Si algo aprendí en el ejército -dice Shaw mientras se agacha despacio para dejar el arma- es que nunca...apoyes el arma en alguien -se gira rápidamente al tiempo que le quita el arma y lo apunta- ya que es muy fácil hacer esto. -el hombre pone cara de sorprendido, pero al segundo sonríe.

Shaw no le reconoce. Es un hombre de estatura media, moreno de ojos negros.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, gilipollas?

-No te muevas. -Dice otra vez un hombre detrás suya.

-Somos dos, dice el primer hombre.

Se oye un disparo producido por una pistola con silenciador. El hombre a su espalda grita de dolor.

-Nosotras también. -dice una voz que a Shaw le resulta familiar-.

-¡Zorra! -grita el hombre, de raza negra, alto y corpulento-.

-¿No tienes nada más original que decir? Me decepcionas.

-¡Mi pierna!

-Sigue esforzándote con tu imaginación. -le sonríe la mujer.

-Tú. -dice Shaw pensativa cuando se gira y la ve, sin dejar de apuntar al primer hombre.- ¿Quién coño eres?

-Te lo diré cuando me ocupe de estos dos. Ata al que está delante tuya, yo me ocupo de este.- Ordena la mujer del pelo castaño. Shaw hace lo que le dice, aunque no de buen gusto.

Una vez los dos atados, los dejan en la habitación mientras que las dos mujeres se reúnen en el salón. Shaw mira con intriga a la mujer, sus ojos marrones la tranquilizan delante de todo ese embrollo.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas. -le dice la mujer sonriendo-.

-Unas cuantas. -se produce un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras se miran fijamente-. ¿Quién eres?

-Una amiga. Puedes llamarme Root.

-¿Y quién coño eres, Root? -Dice agresivamente Shaw-.

-La que te acaba de salvar la vida. De nada. -mueve un poco la cabeza al tiempo que vuelve a sonreír.-

-¿Cómo has sabido que venían a por mí?

-Ahora mismo, querida, hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar, como por ejemplo los dos matones atados en tu habitación.

-Tampoco sé quiénes son. No sé qué coño está pasando. Esto debe ser otra puta pesadilla. -La mujer morena empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación nerviosamente.

-¿Tienes problemas con las pesadillas? Yo te podría ayudar a dormir. -Root sigue sin perder la sonrisa-.

-¿De verdad crees que es momento para esto? Estás como una puta cabra. -Se sienta en el sofá y entierra su cara entre sus manos. Root se sienta a su lado-.

-¿No tienes idea alguna de quién podría querer matarte? -Dice lo más amable posible.

-¿Por qué querrían matarme? -Se levanta y vuelve a pasear por el apartamento-.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a ellos?

-No creo que digan una palabra. Lo más seguro es que estén entrenados para no hablar por mucho que los presionen. -dice Shaw.

-Eso es porque aún no me has visto interrogando. Dame unos minutos. -Root entra en la habitación.

Shaw limpia la sangre en el suelo salpicada a causa del disparo mientras empieza a recordar partes del sueño. "Esto ya lo he visto. Había soñado con esto. Los hombres, Root, nuestra conversación. Pero, ¿tarta de limón? ¿Qué coño significaba eso? Esto no tiene sentido". Se oyen unos gritos. Root sale de la habitación.

-Ya está hecho, será mejor que le limpies la herida al hombre del disparo antes de que se desangre. -dice Root.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -pregunta Shaw sorprendida.

-Una tiene sus métodos. -sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

-¿Quién les ha enviado?

-Aseguran que les ha contratado un tal Robert Burrows. ¿Te suena? -pregunta Root.

-¿Ro...bert? -Shaw se empieza a marear, lo ve todo negro y se desploma al tiempo que susurra- Tarta de limón.


	2. Kate

-Sameen, despierta. Sameen, por favor, abre los ojos. -dice una voz preocupada-.

-Tarta...de limón. -susurra Shaw-.

-Sí, eso ya lo has dicho, por favor abre los ojos, me estás asustando. -le pide Root-.

Shaw abre los ojos poco a poco, se encuentra a Root mirándola fijamente, con expresión seria, cosa que aún no había visto en su cara. Se levanta con su ayuda y se sienta en el sofá. Root se sienta junto a ella.

-Deberías solucionar tu problema con las caídas, ya van dos desde que te conozco. -dice Root divertida-.

-Cierra el pico. -contesta Shaw muy seriamente-.

-Lo siento, sé que no es momento para bromas. ¿Tienes antojo de tarta de limón o es que tiene algo que ver con que te quieran matar?

Shaw la mira fijamente, apretando la mandíbula. Se gira justo antes de decir:

-Vienen a rematar el trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Root-.

-Robert Burrows... es el padre de una amiga... ella murió. Yo estaba convencida de que fue su padre quien la mató, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que lo entendí todo al revés... quería matarme a mí. -Shaw le da la espalda a Root mientras le caen las lágrimas, se espera unos segundos, se las seca y se vuelve a girar-.

-¿Mató a su propia hija? -Root la miraba muy sorprendida-.

-Fue un accidente. Ahora lo entiendo. Quería matarme a mí. Por mi culpa está muerta... yo debí morir aquel día. Esto no... -Shaw reprime un llanto.- Por favor vete, necesito estar sola.

-¿Y los hombres?

-Los llevaré a comisaría y denunciaré un intento de robo y asesinato.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, ahora me los llevo.

-Gracias. -Shaw mira a la mujer más alta justo antes de volver a bajar la mirada-.

Root sale del apartamento con los dos hombres a punta de pistola. Los mete en el coche que Shaw había visto esa mañana y se los lleva a la comisaría. Shaw se hace un baño para relajarse. Las lágrimas siguen resbalando por sus mejillas. Después del baño, desayuna y se toma un par de copas. Mira dentro de un cajón de la cómoda y saca una caja. La abre y dentro hay fotos. Coge una en la que sale ella abrazando a otra chica rubia de ojos verdes. A Shaw se la ve más joven, más feliz, más llena de vida. Acaricia la foto y la vuelve a dejar en la caja. Al momento suena el timbre del apartamento. Coge la pistola que estaba encima de la cómoda y se acerca silenciosamente. Observa por la mirilla de la puerta y se da cuenta de que es Root. Abre la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunta Root-.

Shaw sin decir nada se aparta para dar la señal de que pase.

-¿Quieres una copa? -le propone Shaw-.

-Sí, por favor. Y a ver si me puedes contar lo de Kate. -responde Root-.

-Sí, eso... espera. ¿Kate? ¿Cómo sabes que se llamaba Kate?

-Me lo has dicho tú antes. -contesta un poco nerviosa-.

-Estoy casi segura de que no te lo he dicho. Y espera, al desmayarme me has llamado Sameen. ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Sameen? Ya estás explicándome qué cojones está pasando y quién coño eres tú. -Shaw estaba muy nerviosa y enfadada.

-Cálmate, Sameen. -intenta tranquilizarla Root-.

-¡Que no me llames Sameen! -Shaw la coge por los brazos y la estampa contra la pared, la mantiene firme para que no se pueda mover.- Dime quién coño eres o te meto una bala por el culo. ¿Me has entendido?

-Esto se pone interesante. -dice la mujer del pelo castaño al tiempo que sonríe. Shaw la mira fijamente muy enfadada mientras ella sigue sonriendo.- Está bien, suéltame, te cuento lo que sé y luego tú me cuentas tu historia con Kate. ¿Trato? -Shaw sigue mirándola enfadada unos segundos y luego la suelta, sin perderle de vista.

-Empieza a hablar ya o te juro que...

-Tranquila, ya voy. -la interrumpe Root.- Todo esto lo sé porque me lo ha dicho una máquina.

-¿Una máquina? ¿Te crees que soy idiota? -espeta Shaw.

-Nunca creería eso. Pero es verdad, me lo ha dicho una máquina. Tiene acceso a las cámaras de todo el mundo. Recopila información y cuando algún crimen va a cometerse avisa al gobierno. Terrorismo mayormente.

-¿Eres del gobierno? No sé de qué me sorprendo, con lo zorra que eres das el pego.

-Me voy a tomar eso como un cumplido. -dice Root con su sonrisa adorable.- Pero no. Al gobierno sólo le interesan los crímenes mayores, como ya te he dicho, el terrorismo. Pero en cambio, los crímenes menores, mayormente asesinatos, los ignoran. Y aquí es donde yo entro. La máquina me avisa cuando estos asesinatos van a realizarse y mi misión es salvar a cuanta gente pueda.

-Y una mierda. -responde Shaw otra vez enfadada.- ¿Cómo puede la máquina saber eso? ¿Es Dios? Y además, ¿cómo cojones te avisa y por qué a ti?

-Mi padre construyó la máquina. Fue asesinado hace un año. Al igual que tú en estos momentos, busco venganza. -se pone seria de repente.- Sé lo que le pasó a Kate. Sé que estabais enamoradas. Sé que su padre no lo permitía y por eso intentó matarte. Me lo ha dicho la máquina, aunque no me ha dicho cómo. Quiere que me lo digas tú. -Root la mira fijamente.

-Esto debe ser una broma. -responde Shaw.-

-¿No me crees? -pregunta Root.

-Es sólo que... ¿En serio? ¿Una máquina secreta que espía a todo el mundo? ¿Es eso siquiera legal?

-El gobierno no espía, simplemente la máquina lo ve, y si detecta peligro por crimen avisa. Nadie tiene acceso a las cámaras más que ella. Ahora mismo me está hablando. Llevo un auricular en mi oreja derecha. Dice que te recuerde el 2 de octubre del 1988, tú y tu padre os fuisteis...

-Para. -le corta Shaw.- Ya basta. No hables de mi padre. Te creo. Joder, esto es una puta locura. -se acerca al sofá y se sienta, Root le sigue.- Está bien, allá va. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, Kate y yo. Fuimos para celebrar...algo. -Mira fijamente a Root un instante y vuelve a bajar la mirada.- El camarero vino y me dijo que la casa invitaba a tarta de limón. Acepté. A Kate... no le gustaba mucho la tarta de limón, pero yo la adoraba. Al tiempo que el camarero volvió con la tarta yo ya no tenía más hambre, estaba llena. Le pedí a Kate que la probara, que nunca la había visto hacerlo. Estaba segura de que en su vida había probado la tarta de limón, simplemente decía que no le gustaba y elegía otras cosas. Pero esa vez me hizo caso. Probó un bocado y... le gustó. Tanto que se comió el trozo entero. Al rato me... me empezó a decir que se encontraba mal. Le dije que mejor que volviera a casa y se acostara. Justo en la puerta del bar... -Shaw cierra los ojos y continúa.- se desplomó. Grité ayuda y la gente vino corriendo. Avisé a emergencias pero... ya era tarde. Había... había sido envenenada.

Root se queda paralizada. No podía ni imaginarse el sufrimiento de Shaw. Le pasa la mano por la espalda para animarla.

-¿Por qué su padre haría algo así? -pregunta Root.

-Porque Kate... estaba embarazada.


	3. Up Your Alley

Root se levanta y saca su teléfono móvil. Teclea un número y se lo lleva a la oreja izquierda.

-Hola , muy buenas. Quería un menú familiar. Sí, exacto. Con salsa picante. Sí. 4815 Lexington Ave. Muchas gracias.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta Shaw confusa-.

-Necesitas compañía y me muero de hambre. Además un pajarito me ha dicho que eso es lo que pides siempre. -le sonríe Root mientras Shaw la mira fijamente.- Entonces... ¿Kate estaba embarazada?

-Sí. -dice Shaw tristemente.- No quiero hablar de ello.

Root se acerca a ella por detrás y le pone una mano en el hombro. Se queda observando atentamente su fino cuello. Shaw se gira y Root encuentra su mirada.

-Lo siento mucho. Debió ser horrible. -intenta comprenderla Root.- ¿Hace cuándo que... se fue?

-Poco más de un año. -se para y respira profundamente un par de veces antes de proseguir.- Iba a dejar el ejército para irme a vivir con ella. Al ella... irse, decidí seguir en el ejército para mantenerme ocupada. Volví hace un mes. Y ahora su padre quiere matarme. -aprieta la mandíbula y traga saliva dos veces seguidas-.

-No lo conseguirá, estoy contigo ahora. -la mira fijamente-.

A los pocos segundos suena el timbre. La comida ha llegado. Root se dirige a la puerta, paga al repartidor, le da las gracias y cierra. Deja la comida encima de la mesa y se vuelve a acercar a Shaw.

-Deberías comer algo. -le dice Root amablemente-.

-No. -mira muy seriamente sin pestañear los ojos oscuros de Root.- He comido hace poco.

Root se levanta, coge un CD de la estantería y lo pone en el reproductor.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Up Your Alley? -exclama Shaw sorprendida-.

-Es tu álbum favorito.

-¿Cómo coño sabes tú eso? No me lo digas, un "pajarito".

-Exacto. -ríe Root divertida-.

Vuelve a la mesa y empieza a comer, Shaw se alarga en el sofá. Mira al techo unos segundos y posteriormente cierra los ojos.

-Entonces... ¿eres gay? -pregunta Root antes de comer otro bocado-.

-Sí. -responde Shaw mientras gira la cabeza hacia ella.- ¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, no. Al contrario. -le sonríe-.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada. -dice justo antes de bajar la mirada y seguir comiendo-.

Se oye un golpe seco proveniente del portal. Shaw se levanta de un salto. Root le hace una señal para que no se mueva. Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta.

-Tienes nuevos vecinos. -anuncia Root-.

-¿Qué? -se sorprende Shaw.- Si los Thompson llevan ahí desde siempre. La última vez que los vi no me mencionaron nada.

-¿Cuán importante es ese tal Robert?

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta Shaw muy confusa-.

-Ha conseguido desalojar a una familia para meterte a un vecino espía. ¿A qué se dedicaba el señor Burrows?

-Esto... era... era el director de una empresa que estudiaba cosas... microtecnología o algo así. -Shaw se empieza a poner nerviosa.- ¿Estás diciendo que era un criminal?

-Podría ser. Tiene bastante poder como para esto, y a saber qué más puede hacer. Ya no estás segura aquí Sameen. -le mira detenidamente los ojos negos. Primero el derecho, luego baja la mirada hasta los labios, y vuelve a subir hasta el izquierdo.- Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿Dónde?

-Que sí, ya lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, no hablaba contigo, cariño. Coge lo imprescindible, cambios de ropa y eso. Date prisa. Antes de que alguien vuelva a atacarte.

Shaw hace lo que le dice. Mete en una maleta pequeña algunos cambios de ropa, cepillo de dientes, pistola, dinero, y la foto con la que sale con Kate. Deja la música sonando para que no se note que se han marchado y silenciosamente salen del apartamento y se meten en el coche negro de Root.

Llegan a una casa muy bonita con jardín y garaje. Root le pide que baje y le espere un momento. Shaw baja y espera a que vuelva. Root se apresura a entrar en la casa y Shaw le sigue-.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Dónde has dejado el coche? -pregunta Shaw medio mareada por el viaje.

-Los dueños de la casa están de viaje, tenemos que evitar que nos vean aquí. He aparcado en la calle contigua para que no vean el coche. -Root le sonríe al ver su preocupación.- Nos quedaremos aquí unos días y ya pensaremos qué hacer entonces.

Se adentran en la casa y Shaw se queda petrificada al ver un marco con una foto en el salón. Da un giro de 180º hacia Root y le da un puñetazo. Se echa encima suya y le da otros dos más mientras le grita:

-¡Hija de puta! ¡¿Te crees que esto es un chiste?! ¡No me hace ni puta gracia toda esta mierda! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Sameen! ¡Sameen para! ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! -empieza a sangrarle la nariz a causa de los puñetazos y tiene el labio partido. Consigue sacar su pistola y le pega a Shaw en la cabeza con la culata-.

Shaw cae a un lado y Root se levanta rápidamente y le apunta.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ¿Soy yo la loca? -escupe un poco de sangre y continúa.- No sé qué crees que he hecho pero yo no he sido.

-La... foto... -gruñe Shaw-.

-¿Qué foto? ¿De qué hablas? -Root está muy agitada y no entiende nada-.

Shaw se levanta despacio. Root da un paso atrás mientras Shaw avanza hacia ella. Se para a dos metros de ella.

-Mira detrás tuya. -le ordena Shaw-.

-¿Te crees que soy tan estúpida como para girarme mientras te apunto con una pistola?

-¡Que mires la foto que está detrás tuya, hostia! -grita Shaw.-.

Root la mira un instante sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente baja el arma y se gira. Había unas cuantas fotos. Una de mujer madura, otra de una niña pequeña, otra de un Pastor Alemán y la última de todas era una en la que salía la misma mujer madura, un hombre y una joven.

-¿A qué foto te refieres? -pregunta Root al girarse hacia Shaw-.

-La de los tres. -respira con dificultad.- Es Kate... con sus padres.

-¿Esa es Kate? Ahora te entiendo... -dice mientras le sonríe a la foto-.

-¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí loca de mierda?! -grita Shaw al tiempo que da un paso hacia delante.

-No... no lo sé. -tartamudea Root.- La máquina... me ha... me ha mandado esta dirección.


	4. Tatiana

La mujer de ojos marrones empieza a dar vueltas por el salón. Hablando "sola".

-¿Por qué nos has mandado aquí? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Nos has metido en la boca del león. ¿No contestas? A la mierda.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunta Shaw cuando ya ha recuperado la compostura-.

-La máquina no me responde. -contesta Root-.

-En resumidas cuentas seguimos sin saber qué coño hacemos aquí. De puta madre. -suspira agresivamente.- Oye será mejor que te limpie las heridas.

-Oh no, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No lo estás, te he pegado y soy fuerte. No lo estás. Además, soy doctora militar, déjame hacer mi trabajo. Mueve tu culo hacia el baño para buscar un botiquín o algo con que desinfectar eso. -le ordena Shaw-.

-Me encanta que menciones mi culo. -dice mientras se va-.

-En fin... -suspira Shaw-.

Mientras Root va en busca del botiquín, Shaw encuentra el armario de las bebidas, y sirve un par de copas para ambas. Luego va a por hielo. Root llega con el botiquín, y lleva puesta su habitual sonrisa, aunque más extraña de lo normal al tener sangre por los labios y la nariz. Se sienta en un sillón y deja el botiquín en la mesita contigua. Shaw se acerca, coge una silla y la pone enfrente de ella. Le da un par de cubitos de hielo para que se los ponga en la mejilla. Abre el botiquín y saca un pañuelo. Mira fijamente a Root mientras esta le sonríe. Shaw con expresión seria le limpia la sangre de la nariz, y luego, muy despacio, pasa el pañuelo por la boca, hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, mientras la mira fijamente y no puede evitar humedecerse los labios.

-Me encanta cuando juegas a médicos. -le sonríe sensualmente Root-.

-Me encanta cuando no te encanta algo de lo que hago. -responde un poco agresiva-.

-Me encanta que no te encante que me encante algo de ti, porque te hace parecer más dura y sexy. -le guiña un ojo-.

-Creo que eso es imposible. -sonríe Shaw medio segundo antes de volver a poner expresión seria-.

-Me encanta que lo creas.

Shaw deja el pañuelo al lado del botiquín y saca alcohol y gasas. Root la mira fijamente con su mano sujetando el hielo contra su cara. Está goteando y le moja la camiseta blanca. Shaw humedece la gasa con alcohol y la pasa por el corte. Root se mueve un poco por el escozor aunque sonríe al ver que a Shaw se le ha escapado la vista para ver la zona mojada de la camiseta, justo al lado del escote.

-Mi herida está aquí arriba. -susurra Root-.

-¿Qué? Y-yo... es que te has mojado. ¿No tienes frío? -pregunta Shaw nerviosa-.

-No si estoy contigo. -dice sin perder la sonrisa-.

Shaw termina de limpiar la herida y se levanta. Toma el vaso con su mano y bebe un trago.

-Bueno... ¿qué hacemos? -dice Shaw-.

-Si la máquina nos ha traído aquí debe ser por algo. Estará esperando el momento adecuado para decirnos la razón.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo hará. -responde Root convencida-.

-Mientras tanto creo que voy a acostarme. Tanto aguantarte me tiene exhausta. -dice Shaw al segundo que se gira y se marcha por el pasillo-.

Root sonríe, coge el otro vaso y bebe poco a poco mientras se toquetea el cardenal. Mira fijamente la foto del hombre. "Este señor me resulta familiar. Lo he visto antes. ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí la máquina?" Se sirve otra copa y se la bebe de un trago. Se sienta en el sillón y cierra los ojos. Está cansada pero debe mantenerse despierta por si las encuentran.

Al cabo de un rato un sonido interrumpe sus pensamientos. Una puerta de un coche cerrándose, justo en la entrada de la casa. Root se levanta de un salto y se acerca a la ventana sigilosamente mientras se toca la pistola en el lado derecho del pantalón. Es una chica joven, de unos 18 o 19 años. Rubia y alta. Camina decidida hasta la puerta, saca una llave y abre. Root se apoya en la pared donde no la ve, y cuando pasa por delante de ella la coge, con la mano en su boca para que no haga ruido y la apunta con la pistola.

-Silencio, no te haré daño si no gritas y me dices qué haces aquí. -le susurra Root al oído-.

La chica se queda paralizada. Root poco a poco le quita la mano de la cara y la suelta.

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunta Root-.

-Eso mismo podría decir yo. Vivo aquí. -responde la muchacha rubia con un poco de miedo.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Bueno, vivía... esta es la casa de mis padres, me fui de casa hace un tiempo... pero he cortado con mi novio... no tengo otro sitio al que ir... -agacha la cabeza-.

-¿Eres la hermana de Kate? -pregunta sorprendida Root-.

-Sí. ¿Y tú eres...?

Justo aparece Shaw. La cual se queda helada al ver a la chica.

-¿Tat? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta Shaw con los ojos como platos-.

-¿Sam? ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? ¿De qué va todo esto? -dice mientras se pone nerviosa y siente como se marea-.

Shaw la coge para que no caiga desplomada y la lleva hasta el sofá.

-Tú, tráele un vaso de agua. -le ordena Shaw a Root-.

Root se va a la cocina a por agua mientras Shaw se sienta al lado de Tatiana.

-¿Estás bien? No deberías estar aquí. Aunque siendo realistas nosotras tampoco.

-Sí... sí estoy bien. -susurra Tatiana-.

Root llega con el agua y se la da. La chica bebe y deja el vaso en la mesita.

-Veo que ya lo has superado. -ataca Tatiana a Shaw-.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-De ella. -dice señalando a Root.- ¿Es tu nueva novia? No es gran cosa comparada con mi hermana.

-¿Disculpa? -le contesta Root indignada-.

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada, hija de papá que trata a la gente como mierda. -se enfada Shaw-.

-Bueno y yo veo que sigues siendo igual de basta que cuando te conocí.

-¿Podéis parar por favor? Estamos en una situación seria, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías. -interrumpe Root-.

-¿Qué situación? ¿Le robáis a mi padre? ¿Es eso?

-No. -dice secamente Shaw-.

-¿Entonces? -pregunta Tat-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Tu padre intenta matar a Shaw. Pero si quieres, puedes seguir pensando que somos las malas que venimos a robar a tu querido papá. -responde tranquilamente Root. -Y ahora, si no te importa, podrías ayudarnos. Y si no, no tengo más remedio que matarte. -sonríe-.

-¿Qué? Shaw a tu nueva novia se le va un poco la pinza, ¿no?

-En realidad... lo que ha dicho es cierto, y yo no me arriesgaría a averiguar si lo último que ha dicho iba en serio.

-¿Mi padre intenta matarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si eso es verdad qué hacéis aquí? ¿Sois retrasadas o qué? -se ríe nerviosamente-.

-No estamos aquí por tu padre. -dice Root.- Estamos aquí por ti.


End file.
